fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizu Hokkyoku
Mizu Hokkyoku '''(みず ほっきょく) the first known male faerie who became one of the legendary patisseries known as the Kira Kira Precure. He is Compassion and Devotion person, exactly like his Animal Sweet Motif Animal a Folf (Fox and Wolf), due to being like Cure Parfait. There animals do not exist in the real world, but his faerie form and that of his love combined to make this his animal sweet. He is based off Cheesecake and Canine's. His alter ego is '''Cure Cheescake Bio Appearence In his human form, Mizu is the tallest of the Kira Kira Cures. He stands as big as Cure Choloat. His eyes are a deep sapphire blue, that shimmer in the light like ice on water. His hair is a normal dark navy kept flat. He ususally wears a simple Aqua shirt with a snowflake and tear drop motif, the snowflake in white and the tear drop in blue. He wears simple and short cargo shorts for easy access in running. He wears simple black running shoes. On his left hand he has a silver wedding ring. On his right wrist he has an arm band with a blue heart keychain on it. In his fairy form, he is still very tall bigger than most faeries even from other groups. He has a canine appearance. The back of his fur leading down to his shoulders and to his legs it all black, while the front is a deep navy blue. On his shoulder, waist, thighs and face are red and green markings. His hair has green and red streaks. In his Alter Ego Cure Cheescake. His hair grows a bit more sharper and more wild, changing from Navy to a Cyan colour, and ombre'ing into green and red hair tips. He gains blue canine ears with cyan inside, that are slanted back in a fox form but has the curves in his ear and less fur inside of his ear like wolf. He also gains along tail, the length and the poof of the fur is vulpine but the cyan tip and the ragged fur is a wolf. He has two small white wings on his back. He gains a simple tight fitting shirt, with a ice blue strip up the center. He has a small dark blue shirt with aqua lines, his jacket that cuts off at his chest. He has simple navy shorts with 3 cyan stripes on either side of it. His shoes are similar to sandles in shape and form but the straps look like waves of cream. On the right side of his hip is a navy and cyan pocket with a heart bow where his Sweets Pact rests. In his Ala Mode style, his hair grows in size and become wore wild and stands up in spikes, the green and red streaks are now longer and sharper. His ears and tail gain more with size and his wings become more pronounces with tiny little gems of snowflakes and tear drops on them. His jacket has been ditched and his shirt becomes more formal with a midnight blue ribbon fashioned in the style of a bow with a cyan heart as his brooch. His jacket then becomes a dark blue vest with the buttons looking like cream circles. He gains sapphire ribbon like wristband on his arms and his shoes change to dark blue boots with cyan lacing and a bow adorned with a single diamond. His shirt linings and sleeves gain blue fur, along with his boots gaining fur on them. He has 7 diamond ended cape's flowing from the end of his vest, they are light blue in colouration with fur on the outside, the lining and design of the capes are the usual snowflake and tears. They have light blue coloured gummy gems on the centre of the ends of the tails. In his Lumiere Heart Cheescake style. In this form his outfit completely changed and he instead wears a pale blue suit with a giant bow in the back over his Cure uniform The outfit similar to Princess Cure Beauty. His hair becomes even more spiky and voluminous the blue, red and green eventually just becoming apart of his whole spiked hair, rather streaks then ombre. His ears and tails become more defined and sharper in size. His whole outfit becomes frilly and voluminous, his sleeves turn up right and gain two more sleeves over the top of them. The top layer is more frilled and smooth fabric, then under that sleeve is the middle sleeve and that is a winged form sleeve. His vest becomes a more whitish blue and goes down to his waist, this is where his 7 cape tails in Ala Mode they become one more big and frilled tail cape in a triangle shaped direction. He gains a large deep blue bow around his waist at the back the tails of the bow reaching down to his ankles. He again gains the heart brooch like in Ala Mode but the ribbon is more neon blue ribbon is much longer, the brooch gaining the noticeable swirls of tears and snowflake patterns inside of it. His ribbons on his hands grow longer and have a white frills around them. His boots become white instead and the ribbon becomes neon. His wings in this form completely change, the feathers of his angel wings have been replaced to be more like a modern themed fairy, but instead the membrane of the wings are instead his crystallised feathers of his previous form.They are a dark blue hardened feather wings membrane, shaped into that of a monarch tailed butterfly. They still show the iridescent patterns of snowflakes and droplets. Personality Mizu is a patient and friendly person who cares for his friends even to the point where he sacrifices himself to save his friends. Though he is sometimes remorseless when others destroy or shame other peoples lives or their families. He has a unique personality and can lead to conclusions and get really emotional really easy. He sometimes lashes out at his friends when he is upset and says things he doesn't mean. He often accuses people of doing horrible things when they didn't even do anything. While studying he has a cool and serious mood, while still retaining his positive attitude. He doesn't fool around when his friends are in trouble. Cure Cheesecake With Compassion and Devotion! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Cheescake! Is Ready To Serve!" Cure Cheesecake (キュアチーズケーキ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mizu. He transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, he has the phsyical agility of a fox and the strength of a wolf, he also strangely has the ability to fly with his little wings. His powers also include the manipulation of water and the creation of ice within his attacks. Attacks ''Kira Kira ~ Voy a ganar, por mi amor'''' ''This attack is Cheesecake's personal finisher attack that he uses his Paw Spatula to use. [[Tsunami au Cheescake|''Tsunami au Cheescake]]' 'Is Cheesecake's basic attack during a fight to have some power of enemies, he either uses his Sweets Pact Stylus or his Paw Spatula to preform the attack. [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Go_Round! 'Animal Go Round!] is the group attack Cure Parfait performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, he must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and his Crystal Animal. ''Kira Kira ~ Postre amoroso de la Era de Hielo This is one of the only Ala Mode Single attacks in the Kira Kira Cures. He uses this to even defeat a powerful opponent instead of using the group attack when he is alone. He uses his Kirakiraru Creamer for this attack. 'Kira Kira Lumière ~ Coeur éternel pour nous Category:Male Category:Cures Category:Males Category:Male Cures Category:Fairies Category:KiraKira⭐Pretty Cure A La Mode OCs Category:Male Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures Category:White Cures Category:Cyan Cures Category:Werewolf-123